1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to light clip devices and more particularly pertains to a new light clip device for holding a string of lights in a desired configuration on a tree branch or other elongated support structure.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising an arcuate member having a pair of spaced free ends. The arcuate member has an outer perimeter edge extending between the free ends. A plurality of notches is provided in the member. Each of the notches extends inwardly from the outer perimeter edge of the member. The notches are radially positioned in spaced relationship around the member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.